i just wanted food
by NoWindForThisHole
Summary: this is not inez's day


Inez was starting to get bored. After a good solid 25 minutes of ravenously jamming her fingertips into Delete's booty, she said "Man, I could really go for some burger right about now." With her non-feces-soiled hand, she grabbed her phoneamajoog and dialed 911.

"911, what be goin' down at yo' pad?" seduced the operator.

Inez quickly retorted, "I need a fucking burger."

The police officer audibly grunted and cooed in a way that she knew he was real.

"Shut up, Delete," whined Inez, promptly kicking him across the room, fingers playing with his meaty loins.

The police officer, still on the line, abruptly smashed the phone back down on the phone holder when he heard the squelch of Delete's robotics.

"Man fuck that shit," Inez bloated, her race promptly fluctuating between Indian and French.

Buzz rolled in unexpectedly like a drunk pillbug who accidentally ate one too many potato chips. Buzz bumped into a large septagonal button which turned off all the engines in the ship.

As they were in the ocean blue, this was not a very good move on Buzz's part, and Inez knew this. "This is a bad time to tell you I'm pregnant, Matt."

Matt gasped. "I'm gonna have to sell my Greenshirt™ on Pirate Bay to support your enormous teats that will soon be sprouting from your untrimmed chest."

"I'd estimate E-cup" screeched Motherboard, who had appeared on the floor, suspiciously right underneath Jackie's undergarments. "Nice vagina, Jackoff!"

Jackie promptly peed all over the iPad-covered floors, causing the entire ship to short-circuit even more than it was, being underwater and all.

Matt licked it.

The shock of electricity through Jackie's urine stream and Matt's saliva tears was very shocking. It was so hard it shot them straight up through the ceiling into the ionosphere. The view was great. They could see each individual soldier in the Korean War getting shot down. Brother against brother, heart against heart, ass against ass.

Digit pooped, and it smelled great. "Damn, nigga, how the fuck shit boob we gon' get out of this predicament?" Matt questioned, visualized the stream of H2O streaming down from the ceiling tiles.

Inez finally took her fingers out of Delete's poop chute, bringing along with it a pile of the sticky mess. She smeared it over every crack and crevasse, and not just the ones on the ceiling.

Matt cleaned his meatus. Digit was jealous. He'd never had a friend in his life, only his beak with which to pleasure himself, even though he usually just ended up biting off his tip. Digit sighed heavily, realizing the intimacy of the situation at hand. As everyone was furiously trying to stop the water coming out of the ocean's cavernosity, Digit focussed mainly on Jackie's sweet ass. "How I'd love to put my beak in there," Digit murmured, unlocking his love pouch with the remains of his peen.

Inside was just what they needed. Everybody stopped panicking as the device shot the ship out of the shitter, slamming Jackie right in the gonad, inseminating. "Oops!" she spangled. "Gonna have to get that one aborted, too."

Inez floated out of the spaceship, knocking Jackie back down into the abyss where she was never to be heard from again.

"Well," Buzz answered, "What am I going to do with this penis pump?"

In the corner, Digit was busy pumping his own penis. Maybe he'd finally impress Dr. Marbles enough to win him back.

Inez tapped Digit on the shoulder with motherly concern. "Digit, are you okay?"

Digit turned around and angrily ejaculated all over what he constantly referred to as "dat ho."

The ho sighed haughtily, wiping away his sticky tears. "Shut up, Digit."

The battery of the bird was at 20% lower than it was earlier that day, and he needed more juice. And Matt was just the man to do it.

Meanwhile, Motherboard was furiously having her data rubbed out of her via Dr. Marbles' USB port (pee-pee). "Slop it, buddy old bloke!" she bedazzled as Dr. Marbles' brain was visibly expanded.

"No, Mrs. M," he juggled, "This is the only way to make you forget what happened last night."

Back at the ranch, Hacker busted the door down with his big sexy chin. There was a hair on it. "I have been watching Glee® for the past five hours on Flitnex and what is this," he moaned, showering himself with compliments.

"You'll never get away with this, Inez!" he explained, looking at Inez and motioning to his unshaven honey tree.

"Ah've had just about inuff uh dis here ho ah'm Texan," said Digit, projecting a projection of Jackie's big butt.

"Jackie, I've been here long enough to think about my feeling. This picture of your stanky ass has moved me to say yes, I will marry you," vomited Matt.

"Maaaaatttthhhheeeewwww!" screamed Inez.

Jackie did not respond as she was a hologram the whole time. They wept.

"I guess you'll just have to settle for me!" Hacker jumped in, his pompadour growing to the size of a small island nation, or perhaps a giant turkey or Ben Franklin's anus.

Digit whipped out the lube. "This is gonna get messy!"

Inez finally got her burger. It tasted like ass.


End file.
